pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer von Fogwhistle III
Baron Mortimer von Fogwhistle III was a cruel businessman from a long line of them, who later died and became a ghost, still taking care of his own mansion in accordance with Ghost Rules. History In Life Baron von Fogwhistle owned a company, Smarf Realty, which he used to "dick over" as many people as he could. He hunted one of the last Moosiphants and mounted it on his wall. He sought after his aunt Mildred's Jewels because of their tremendous power. He ultimately murdered her to get them, flooding her basement bedroom with concrete while she was inside. When his rival, Harold Farzikan, burned down a forest he was logging, von Fogwhistle captured him and locked him in his torture dungeon, ultimately murdering him. (''Mark III'': "Ghosts!") Afterlife After his death, von Fogwhistle remained in his mansion as a ghost due to unfinished business. Part of his soul also survived as a separate ghostly entity inhabiting a painting of Fogwhistle. Which incarnation is the real Fogwhistle is debatable; they may both be. Either way, the painting and the ghost hated each other and saw each other as imposters. Both believed themselves to be the true Fogwhistle. |-| Ghost = Ghost As a ghost, Fogwhistle continued to haunt his mansion. He went out on group haunts as often as he could, such as on full moons and Halloweens, until one day he returned home to find that a family of the living, the Parker family, had moved in. Due to Ghost Rules, he had 30 days to scare them out of the house lest he be evicted from this plane of reality. In the course of this effort, he encountered a mysterious green bubble which he remembered as his but he couldn't remember why. There were other strange gaps in his memory: he had no recollection of the house's shed, for instance. He also stumbled onto the mystery of Stan Parker's visits to that shed, using a series of silver keys. As he began to piece together the mystery, he also drove the Parkers to hire a medium to expunge him from the house. He survived by hiding in Mildred's Jewels. Later, when the jewels were picked up by Cypress, he (speaking as the jewels) convinced her to take him outside to the shed. There, he met his grandfather, Mortimer von Fogwhistle I, who subsequently trapped him in the shed and left him there. End Fogwhistle successfully scared the Parkers out of his house, thus retaining full ownership of it. Afterwards, as he spoke to Mouthy, he suddenly realized that Mouthy was a figure he'd seen earlier in a vision -- and then Mouthy smiled wide and consumed Fogwhistle. (''Mark III'': "Ghosts!") |-| Painting = Painting As a painting, Fogwhistle was confined to the dining room, in front of his old safe. He couldn't move around, so he was forced to observe when the Parker family moved into his mansion. He was also enraged whenever he encountered the ghost version of himself, who he saw as an imposter. (''Mark III'': "Ghosts!") Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost paintings Category:Fogwhistle family